Physical-layer feedback is occasionally merged into the host-layer information stream conveyed between Ethernet transceivers. Aside from bandwidth loss (consuming payload bandwidth otherwise available to transmit host-layer information), the “PHY” feedback typically percolates through the Ethernet protocol stacks of both the sender and receiver, yielding a relatively slow feedback loop. Moreover, the bottom-of-stack PHY layers at the feedback source and end points typically communicate directly with the top-of-stack application layer to initiate and conclude the feedback path, complicating the otherwise orderly flow of information between protocol layers. Further, the volume and type of PHY-layer feedback is typically constrained by the Ethernet standard itself, restricting development of more robust PHY-layer management.